1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable garments, and particularly to disposable garments with microbiostatic properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hazardous environment garments are worn for protection in contaminated areas. Such garments are frequently disposable, that is, designed for single or limited use in view of the fact that the suits themselves may become contaminated by contact with the hazardous environment. Disposable fabrics are typically nonwoven, and made from lightweight synthetic fibers, or synthetic fibers blended with natural fibers.
Disposable garments are frequently worn in chemically hazardous environments for a variety of reasons. Performance of disposable non-woven fabrics in terms of liquid repellancy and flame retardancy are quite acceptable. Reusable fabrics, on the other hand, are woven and may be constructed from cotton or cotton/polyester blends of a high thread count and tend to lack the liquid repellancy associated with disposables, especially after repeated laundering. Disposable garments are also preferred because they require lower cost material when compared with material which would otherwise be necessary to permit a reusable garment to survive repeated cleaning and decontamination.
Garments which are manufactured for wear in environments with biological hazards or microbial presence are subject to similar considerations of durability, liquid repellancy, and cost. Consequently, it is also desirable to provide a disposable garment which is resistant to biological hazards, and which is tear resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,251, issued Mar. 21, 2000 to J. Caldwell, discloses novel barrier webs that have an at least partially cured polymer composition derived from a shear-thinable thixotropic polymer, and possess water resistance, increased durability, and improved barrier qualities. One embodiment of the invention discloses a fabric being adapted to be substantially impermeable to liquids, permeable to gases, and impermeable to microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,928, issued Oct. 25, 1983 to A. Baldwin, discloses a process for making a non-woven fabric which is predominantly cellulosic in nature (paper, cotton, rayon, and possibly wool) and that can destroy migrating and cross-contaminating bacteria, fungi, and algae. The process comprises immersing a non-woven substrate in a pad bath containing a C1-C4 alcohol, a silicone quaternary amine bioactive material, a cationic wax, a water repellant, a monovalent salt, and water.
Other patents relating to protective garments include, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,929, issued May 23, 1995 to R. Braunstein (a panty having antimicrobial treated crotch for killing and inhibiting the growth of yeast and bacteria); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,446, issued Mar. 28, 2000 to R. Braunstein (panty with integrated crotch); U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,438, issued Jul. 2, 1991 to C. Schwarze et al. (operating room clothing with coated fabric); U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,851, issued Jun. 16, 1981 to L. Goldstein (hazardous environment suit); U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,593, issued Aug. 4, 1987 to J. Langley (protective garment in which an inner layer is spun bonded olefin and an outer layer is of a bondable film); U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,998, issued Apr. 24, 1990 to C. Goad (woven medical fabric); U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,078, issued Jun. 12, 1990 to R. Jones (unitized garment system for particulate control); and Japanese Patent No. 8-175905 (anti-microbial deodorant).
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a microbiostatic coating made by Kor-Chem, Inc. of Atlanta, Ga. and marketed under the trade name KLEAN SHIELD is applied to a garment made from nonwoven, thermoplastic material. A Product Information sheet supplied by the manufacturer (undated) indicates that KLEAN SHIELD may be applied to fabrics, including fabrics made from polyethylene, polyolefins, polypropylene, etc. However, the Product Information sheet does not suggest its application to garments. Particular uses suggested are for carpets, draperies, mattress pads, tents, sails, etc.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a microbiostatic garment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.